


Trapped in the closet of death

by Papaknucklepuck



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaknucklepuck/pseuds/Papaknucklepuck
Summary: Vaggie has been missing for some time. Charlie has been in desperate search for her. Alastor has been trying to help her 'move on' but she just won't get it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Trapped in the closet of death

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of posts. This was a little yandere-esque Alastor fic a few people in a discord asked me to write when I said I wanted something to do. It took me an hour, so apologies if it's less than par.

She felt numb, cold, nauseous, and light headed. Despite feeling so close to vomiting, her stomach ached so heavily for food, she could eat an entire buffet by herself. She groaned out into the silence, the putrid stench of rotting flesh and gore stinging her nose. She was so dehydrated she couldn't even cry. The same vile odor stinging her nose also burned at her eyes. 

"Ch-Charlie…" 

The sound of feet echoed off in the distance. Their rhythmic thuds muffled by the walls and doors. Desperately she cried out into the air, but her voice was so coarse and rough all she could manage was a scratchy whisper. She whimpered and sobbed, pulling against the restraints to no avail. She knew he couldn't be trusted, but she wasn't the one with the final say. 

"H-help me…"

Emptiness fell upon her being as darkness overtook her mind. In her unconscious state she dreamed of killing him, doing all the horrid torturous atrocities he did to her onto him. But every time she gained the upper hand, he suddenly overpowered her. He would tear into her flesh with his talons and teeth, eating her alive in a constant state of undying torture. 

She awoke to the blinding light of the outside hall. A single crack in the door let that beam of light slip in and meet her skin. She hadn't seen it in days, weeks; she couldn't tell how long. She knew what it meant. He was back to torture her more. She was so close to giving up, but she needed to keep going; to save Charlie. 

When the voice of the very demon she wanted to save danced out into the air like a shining beacon, she was both relieved and terrified. If it was only her, Charlie could save her and put a stop to that monster. But if he was with her, it was already too late. The words desperately tried to escape her lips. But all the sounds she could muster were low groans and whimpers. 

"What is it you wanted to show me Al? Please don't let this be a joke, or another attempt to cheer me up. Vaggie is still missing. Nothing you do trying to cheer me up will help me find her." Charlie's voice danced out like an angel in the captive demons mind; but hearing that name shunted that hope before it could blossom. "Why don't you just help me find her anyway. With all your power!... we may have found her already." 

Through the crack in the door, she watched Charlie speak to Alastor: the radio demon hidden from view, leaving only the princess. Pulling against the restraints was useless. Every muscle in her body was destroyed with constant starvation. All her energy already sapped from the minor struggling.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. I want to help I do, I have been. I'm trying to make you smile. Smiling will help you I'm certain, and I know this will make you smile." His voice sent flashes of horror running rampant through her psyche. She didn't even notice the sound of his feet getting closer to her. 

The sound of drywall digging against drywall met the ears of all three demons. The sound that came next, was an ear splitting shriek. The feeling of hands against her face caused her to wince in fear, but it was not the cold hands which had carved at her face with its crimson talons. It was the soft, gentle sensation of Charlie's palms frantically cupping her cheeks. 

"Vaggie! Oh no oh no Oh no. What happened to you. How long have you been stuck here; who did this to…" Charlie's voice fell silent as realization and horror spread across her face. The princess spun around to witness the light of the hall disappear behind the thunderous slam of a closing door. 

"I hope you understand why I did this Charlie. Vaggie was getting in the way. In the way of us. So I took her out of the picture. But you wouldn't. Stop. TALKING ABOUT HER!" The voice of Alastor cracked and broke, radio static dripping from each word like venom; his manic laughter distorted by sobs. "ALL I WANT IS YOU. BUT YOU. ALL YOU WANT. IS. HER." 

His breaths were shaky and unstable. The sound of his nearing footsteps echoing out into the pitch black room. "So. If I can't have your love. No one can! I'll just keep you here. With your precious little girlfriend. F̷o̶r̷e̵v̴e̴r̶


End file.
